Ayame's Point Of Veiw
by gothic retard blablabla
Summary: MONKEYS ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD! Did I catch your attention? Good. This is a story in Ayame's point of veiw. Title makes sense dosen't it? Now in this story Ayame is a goth. Her friends aren't goths, but too bad. Now read the story! I suck at summarys!
1. Sango's House

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha. What's your point?!

Riiiiiinnnnng! Riiiiiinnnnnng! Riiiiiiinnnnng! I scattered up to get the phone and fell in the process. I sat there for a minute before I remembered the phone was ringing. "Oh crap the phone," I said aloud as I scattered up, again, to get the phone. I managed to grab the phone before I fell… again.

"Yellow?" I answered.

"Hey Ayame!" It was Kagome.

"Oh hiya Kags!"

"So Ayame, what you up to?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all, in fact, I'm bored out of my mind!" I herd her giggle over the phone. I don't find it funny. I am really so bored I think I might die!

"Then why don't you come over?"

"Sure why not. Who alls over there?"

"Um… Inuyasha, Songo, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kirara, Sippo, and Koga."

"Okay, cool. I'll be right over just gotsta get changed!"

"Okay. See you then! Bye!"

"La-ater" I ran up the steps and opened my dresser. I randomly pulled out a skull t-shirt, black leggings, and red plaid skirt. Slipped on my black flats, and was out the door.

Sorry people if I have disappointed you with shortness!! This is my very first story!! Now review so I know that people read!!


	2. Random Dude

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!! But I own this story so ha!!

So I was doing my special walk down the street. The one where I bounce every time I take a step. Then I get the feeling that I'm being watched… so I wiggle around a little, because that feeling makes me wiggle! Then I look around to find some random person looking at me!

"What are you lookin' at?!" I shouted angrily at him.

"I think I'm lookin' at you," he replied.

"…Why?!" well, I had to say something.

"Because maybe I think you're hot!" I was flattered. But! That dosen't change anything!

"Well… I ain't interested!"

"And why not?"

"For one thing I don't know who you are. And I don't want to know!" Then he started to walk up to me. That's when I must leave! "Runaway!" I said aloud. I turned around and he was following me! He is just going to have to follow me so Sango's house then. There are five guys there who could kick his ass. It's his funeral.

"Ya know if you keep following me you _are_ going to die," I said casually turning around.

"How's that?" he asked.

"Let's see there are five guys over at the place I'm headed to, and all of them could easily kick your ass."

"Girl, I doubt that!" He said with absolutely too much confidence.

"So you could beat up a monk-"

"Pish. Hell yeah I could beat up a couple of monks!"

"I wasn't finished."

"Oh…"

"Like I was saying! You could beat up a monk, a half demon, and three full demons?" That made him stop dead in his tracks. Then he ran away like the wimp he is!

I finally got to Sango's house and they were all just sitting on the front porch.

"It took you long enough," said Koga rudely.

"Who asked you?!" I replied back while he looked at me like he was about to smack me upside the head.

"But like seriously, what did take you so long?" asked Kagome much nicer than Koga!

"Well let's see… some random dude wouldn't leave me alone!" I basically shouted.

"What do you mean 'wouldn't leave you alone'?" asked Inuyasha cluelessly. (A/N cluelessly isn't really a word… well… now it is!)

"Inuyasha you are such a dunce," I said under my breath, "You know like dude starts talking to you, you don't wanna talk to him, he starts following you… then you make a threat and he runs away." Inuyasha looked like he was about to say some thing when Songo cut him off with, "Ooo! What threat did you use!?"

"I wanna hear this," Kirara said.

"I just told him that the boys would beat him up," I said.

"And who told you that?" Koga said. He is so mean!

"Koga, of course would beat some random dude up if he was bothering any of the girls," Miroku said. At least some one's nice!

"Thank you Miroku," I said.

We just kinda sat there for a while talking about random things, and every time I said something Koga would make a smart ass comment. He is really starting to get on my nerves.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" asked Rin.

XXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXX

Ok peoples that's your chapter for the day!! Sorry if it was short, I can't think of anything… so some help might be nice. I've had some dificulties with posting chapters... I posted chapter 1 like 3 times. I think I've finally fixed the problem!!

-Katie

P.S. Monkeys.


	3. Koga's a Jerk

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!! Get off my case!!

__

Previously:

__

"So what do you guys want to do?" asked Rin.

__

Now:

Everyone looked at me. "It doesn't matter to me," I said.

Everyone looked at Miroku. "What ever you guys wanna do," he said.

Everyone looked at Sesshomaru. "I don't care," he said.

Everyone looked at Kirara. "I don't know!" she wined (A/N: if you haven't noticed by now Kirara is a demon that looks like a person… like Shippo, Koga, Ayame, and Sesshomaru). She sure doesn't like being looked at.

Everyone looked at Sango. "I don't know." she said. Everyone looked at Rin. "_I _asked you guys!" she said.

Everyone looked at Kagome. "It doesn't matter to me," she said. Everyone looked at Inuyasha. "I don't know. Now stop staring at me, you're giving me the creeps!" he shouted.

Then everyone looked at Koga. "I don't know! Get off My case!" he yelled angrily.

Everyone looked at Shippo. "I don't know… I DON'T KNOW!! Waaa! I don't know!" he kinda said/shouted/cried.

"Had any sugar today there Shippo?" asked Inuyasha.

"Maybe…," Shippo said suspiciously.

"Hey peoples! What time is it?" I asked.

"9:00," said Kagome.

"Hmm… I think I'm gonna head on home," I said.

"Are you going by yourself?!" asked Kirara.

"Uh, yeah," I said.

"No you're not," Koga said as he got up. "I'm coming with you."

"Fine then," I said kind of rudely.

We walked in silence for awhile until I finally said something. "Koga, why are you such a jerk?!" I asked/shouted.

"What?!" was his response.

"You heard me!" I said.

"How am I a jerk?!" he asked.

"Because, you are always saying some kind of smart ass comment!" I shouted. Then we heard some old man yell," Shut up!!" So we stopped talking before we got the cops called on our asses.

We got to my door and Koga scratched the back of his head like he was nervous. "Well… um… bye…," he said as he stood in the doorway.

"Bye," I said as I stood there facing him, as if expecting something. Then he gave me a hug, but he seemed uncomfortable when he did this. I watched him walk away before I went up to bed.

ZZZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZZzz

Short? Sorry. I have no ideas!! You people need to tell me if you have anything that you want to happen!! Anything at all?! Well… I might have a few thing in mind for my next chappie. Now review, or I shall not update. That is how that works.

-Katie

P.S. Monkeys riding hippos.


	4. Asking Ayame Out

Disclaimer: No. I don't own Inuyasha. Get that through your head!!

**Koga's POV**(A/N: I know it's supposed to be in Ayame's Pov... but this will fit.)

**After I left Ayame's house I ran back to mine. I picked up the phone and dialed Inu's number.**

**"Hello?!" he shouted in my ear.**

**"Uh... hel-"**

**"Sesshomaru, quit jumping on the couch!!" I heard Inuyasha shout at Sesshomaru in the background.**

**"Every thing okay over there?" I asked.**

**"No! It's Seeshomaru with his split personalities!" Inuyasha shouted in my ear. In the background i heard Sessomaru shout, "I do not have split personalities, so... YA TRICK YA!!" Then I heard a loud thump and 'ow'.**

**"Inuyasha, did you just knock Sesshomaru off the couch?" I asked.**

**"Yes! Yes I did! Now what do you want?!" asked Inuyasha.**

**"Okay... well... I was wondering..."**

**"Out with it Koga."**

**"... if you and Kagome, could go out on a double date with me and Ayame?" I said the last part in one breath.**

**"Sure... but why me and Kagome?"**

**"Well, because Shippo gets hyper if he even has like one ounce of sugar, and you know how crazy Kirara is. And Sesshomaru with his split personalities, nothing wrong with Rin though. Miroku is a total perv... Sango always slapping him..."**

**"True. Very true. So when and where?" he asked.**

**"Well... I haven't actually asked Ayame yet...," I trailed off.**

**"Grr! Hold on. I'm gonna get Kags on the phone," he told me. I waited a few seconds before I heard Inuyasha click over with Kagome on the line.**

**"I explained every thing to Kagome. So don't bother," Inuyasha said.**

**"Uh... okay," is all I could really say.**

**"I think it's a great idea Koga!"said Kagome. "Now I'll call Ayame so you can ask her!" It took me a minute to relize she was going to call Ayame.**

**"Wait- what?!" I said.**

Ayame's POV

I was laying on my bed in lala land. I heard the phone ringing. I randomly picked it up with out really moving. I didn't even bother to look at the caller i-d.

"...Hello?" I sighed.

"Y-you don't sound to happy," it was Koga.

"What's your point?" I asked.

"..."

"I thought so. Now, why did you call?" I asked.

"Um... well... Do you want to go out on a double date with me, Kagome, and Inuyasha?" he asked nervously. This made me sit straight up.

"Sure!" I said overly excited.

"Great! So how about tomorrow at 8:00? Movie and Dinner?"

"Sound great!"

"Okay. See you then! Bye-bye."

"Bye." After we hung up I laid back down and fell strait asleep.

ZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZ

Nothing interesting happened at school. Kagome came home with me after school. We both hit the mall to buy outfits for our date tonight! Kagome went into Old Navy and bought a jean skirt, dark magenta and white striped polo, dark magenta leggings, and white flats. As for me, I headed up to Hot Topic. There I bought a Disturbed t-shirt, a black skirt with a chain on the side, and big black boots. It was about 5:30 when we were finished. We headed on home to do our hair and makeup. Kagomeput her hair down and crimped it. I just let mine down. Kagome put on pink lip gloss, light blue eyeshadow, and brown mascara. I put on blood red lipstick, black eyeliner, black eyeshdow, and black masrcara. Then we put on our out fits and waited down stairs. The boys wre going to pick us up. It was about eight when i heard the door bell ring. I went to awnser it. It was Koga and Inuyasha, of course. We said our hellos and I let them in. Inuyasha was wearing jeans, a red shirt with a brown leather jacket, and brown boots. Koga was wearing black jeans, a blue shirt with a black leather jacket, and black boots. They both looked really good. They were matching only with different colors... I wonder if they did that on purpose...

"Hey babe," said Inuyash as he went up to Kagome and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Hiya!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey Ayame," said Koga as he walked up to me.

"Hello Koga," I said.

"You look nice," he said.

"... what, do I not look nice every day?" I asked.

"N-no! I mean! Yes! You do look nice every day! What I ment was-"

"Okay, I understand now Koga. Don't hurt yourself," I said. Inuyasha and Kagome were just kinda watching this, and I could tell Inuyasha was trying not to laugh. We all went out to their car and headed to the movies.

MONKEYSmonkeysMONKEYSmonkeysMONKEYSmonkeysMONKEYSmonkeysMONKEYSmonkeysMONKEYS

Okay my readers!! That was your chapter!! And a special thanks to Miko in Training for the double date idea!! I think this was so far my longest chapter... well idk... i can't tell!! You tell me!! Now please reveiw!!

-Katie

P.S. If you don't reveiw monkeys riding hippos will attack your head.


	5. Movies

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha. It's the sad truth.

We got to the movies and decided on something scary. We were a little late getting into the movie, so all the lights were turned off. It was dark and I couldn't see whatsoever. Inuyasha and Kagome made it to their seats without running into any one... or thing. As for me and Koga... well, I ran into the wall and said 'excuse me' like it was a person. Koga ran into some big dude. He was patting the guy thinking he was the wall.

"What is this...?" Koga wondered out loud.

"Koga! Get away from the random man!" I exclaimed. Then we finally got to our seats, after running away from that really big guy. The movie started and it was pretty boring at the beginning. It was also one of the weirdest scary movies I've ever seen. Kagome was scared through the whole thing. Inuyasha was mainly confused. Koga couldn't stop laughing. I was a mixture of all three.

"Why is that monkey trying to cut people's heads off?" Inuyasha asked to no one in particular.

"That monkey is so crazy!" said Koga laughing.

"AH!" screamed Kagome.

"Ah! Wait, what? Haha! That's funny!" I screamed/asked/laughed. People kept shushing us throughout the whole movie. I don't really know why though, they were making as much noise as we were. So mleh on them! After the movie we went out to eat. It was some place with a funny name that I couldn't pronounce. I ordered whatever the special of the day was. I didn't pay attention to what anyone else ordered. We all made random small talk. I never really payed attention. I was so zoned out that when I was cutting something on my plate I accidentally cut my finger. I looked at it as it started to bleed a little. "Ow," I said under my breath. No one noticed so I went back to lala land. After dinner we all went back to my house. We got in the door and plopped down on the couch.

"So... now what?" asked Koga.

"I don't know," I replied. I saw Kagome and Inuyash exchange glances.

"I think I know!" exclaimed Kagome. Inuyasha and Kagome both got up and walked over to me and Koga. Kagome grabbed me and Inuyasha grabbed Koga. They dragged us both over to the closet. They threw us both in the closet and put a chair against the door so we couldn't get out.

"We think you both need to get to know each other a little better," I heard Inuyasha say.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours," said Kagome

"What the fuck?!" said Koga. It was very cramped in that closet. you could sit down, but you would have no personal space at all.

"This is akward...," I said.

TrappedInAClosetTrappedInAClosetTrappedInAClosetTrappedInAClosetTrappedInAClosetTrappedInACloset

Bwah haha!! I have such an evil mind don't I?? What on earth is going to happen now?? Review and maybe you'll find out.

-Katie

P.S. Bad things will happen if you don't review.


	6. Make Out Session

Disclaimer: No... I don't own Inuyasha. I own this story... I think... do I?

Trapped in a closet with Koga. Can it get any more weird?! I don't want to know. We got tired of standing and decided to sit down. Just as I expected. No personal space! At all! I couldn't see, so I decided to get up to turn on the light in the closet.

"What are you doing?" demanded Koga.

"Trying to turn on the light!" I exclaimed. "If you would stand up maybe it would be easier!"

"Okay! Gosh!" he said getting up. I turned the light on, but I tripped. I toppled over, bringing Koga down with me. "Woah!" he said as he fell. We landed in the most akward position. "Um...," Koga said, not moving at all.

"Awkward position we're in here, eh?" I said kind of randomly.

"Yeah...," he said. A couple of minutes past and he still did not move an inch. Not even a centimeter!

"Could ya get offa me?" I asked.

"I don't think I want to," he said looking me in the eye. He leaned in closer to me. My heart skipped a beat, or ten. Then my heart was racing. Every thing seemed so unreal. His lips met mine faster than I expected. I saw colors I didn't even know existed. I felt light headed. I thought I was going to faint. The kiss grew deeper. He pressed against me closer and his tongue wanted entrance to my mouth. I was so physically paralyzed I let it in. First he ran his fingers through my hair. Then his hands went down lower to my but. He was groping me and I didn't know what to do! I don't know if I liked it or hated it. I just let him because... because... just because! He must've gotten hot because he took his shirt off. Right after that he continued kissing me, and eliminating all the space we had between each other. I felt his hands at my waist, trying to slip my shirt off. I wasn't going that far so I casually moved his hands away and shrugged it off. After I did that his hands went back to groping my ass! We stayed like this for what seemed like hours. When we finally broke apart I laid in his arms panting. I hadn't breathed a single breath the whole time!

"I love you," said Koga looking down at me. I was heart broken. He loved me, and I loved him too. If he even did love me. He could have just been saying that. But if he did, he was too good for me. I was a nobody and he was one of the most popular kids in school, along with the rest of the gang. I got made fun of and beat up. I was either hated or feared. I don't even think they realized this. He was too good for me and that was that.

"Koga... don't say that...," I said.

"Why not?" he asked me.

"Because you don't mean it," if I could get that in his mind he would believe it.

"But I do mean it," he said.

AllYouNeedIsLoveBumBuBuBuBumAllYouNeedIsLoveBumBuBuBuBumAllYouNeedIsLoveLoveLoveIsAllYouNeed

Lols!! I got that song stuck in my head now... Well there was your little 'make out session'!! Hope you liked it!! Now remember, they're still stuck in the closet!! Soooo if any of you have a request on what they should do next, reveiw. And if you don't, review anyway!! I accept flames.

-Katie

P.S. It's best if you reveiw. The monkeys are watching you.


	7. Girl Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... I think...

Me and Koga just sat there for a while. I was in his arms and he was breathing the scent of my hair. His face slowly went down to mine until our lips met, again. He was still shirtless and sweaty. I was probably sweaty to but ya know what? Just shut up! Then heard a fumble fumble noise, and then FLASH CHI CHINK FLASH CHI CHINK FLASH CHI CHINK! Miroku was taking our picture! A picture of us making out!

"Miroku!" shouted Koga as he ran out the closet after Miroku.

"That was PRICELESS!" shouted Shippo.

"Go Ayame! Woot woot! woot woot!" said Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Kirara together.

"Ooo girl! You two were all over each other!" said Sesshomaru, sounding very gay. Must Be another one of his split personalities.

"I feel so evil," said Inuyasha.

"Where am I? What just happened? What do you people want from me?" I asked.

"You are in your closet, you just got caught on camera making out with Koga, and we want to know what happened," explained Kirara.

"Oh...," I said.

"Well Inu, Sesshy, and Shippo... get out it's girl talk time!" said Rin while the girls pushed them away from the closet.

"But- hey, why don't I get a nickname?!"asked Shippo.

"Fine then, Inu, Sesshy, and Po... GET OUT!" said Kirara.

"No! I don't like that nickname! It's the name of a telietubie!" shouted Shippo, or Po. Then Sango slammed the closet door in their faces. There was enough room to sit down, but we were so squeezed in it didn't make sense.

"Sooo... tell us what happened!" Sango practically shouted in my ear.

"Tellustellustelluuuussss!" said Kagome in on breath.

"Okay, okay! Chill! Well, Kagome and Inuyasha locked us in a closet. Me and Koga just sat there for the longest time. We got up to turn on the light, but I fell and... well... we landed... in that awkward position. And well he was on top of _me_. He didn't move at all. Then I asked him to get off, but he said he didn't want to and then... BOOM! Make out session." I told them.

"Interesting," said Kirara.

"Is that all?!" asked Rin.

"Yeah pretty much," I lied.

"I don't believe you!" exclaimed Kirara. Then Sango banged on the side of the closet door and we heard 'ow!' from Inu, Sesshy, and... Po.

"Dirty little ease droppers...," mumbled Sango.

"Okay well, can we get out of the closet now?" I asked.

"Fine. OPEN THE DOOR!" shouted Kagome at the boys.

"Why should we?" asked Inuyasha.

"You didn't let us in there!" said Sesshomaru, still sounding gay.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Shippo.

"How about if you don't let us out all five of us will break down the door, and beat you all into bloody pulps!" said Sango.

"Gah!" said Shippo.

"... fine... be that way," mummbled Inuyasha as he opened the door. Then we saw a blur that was Miroku and Koga running around us in circles. Then Miroku ran up behind me.

"Hide me," he said like he was seven years old. I sighed.

"Koga. Don't hurt the little pervert boy," I said. Then Koga mummbledsomething under his breath that I didn't really hear.

"Fine. But only because you asked me to," said Koga.

"Thank you," I said.

"Awwwww! How sweet!" exclaimed Rin. Miroku had made his way over to Sango by now. I started to blush.

"Oooo! Dose that mean Koga and Ayame go together?" asked Sesshomaru still sounding gay! Then Rin smacked him upside the head.. Then he went back to normal Sesshomaru, who was a little confused at the moment.

"That is a good question...," said Shippo, not really talking to anyone.

"Well, I really don't know. I don't even know if Koga wants us to," I said.

"Yes! Koga dose want Ayame to be Koga's ma- girlfriend," said Koga talking in third person. And this was my reaction: blink, blink, blink.

VoteVoteVoteVoteVoteVoteVoteVoteVoteVoteVoteVoteVoteVoteVoteVoteVoteVoteVoteVoteVoteVoteVoteVoteVoteVoteVote

Sorry this chapter was kinda short. Well, they normally are... but any way, guess what?? Now your probably think: what?? Well you people get to vote on whether or not Ayame and Koga should go out!! And the only way you can do that is by reveiwing!! And if no one votes... I'll just end the story!! BWAH HA HA HA HAAAAA!! Sorry had a little moment there. ;-)

-Katie

P.S. Aaaannnd if you don't review, my monkey minions will attack your head!!


	8. Karaoke!

Disclaimer: GRRRR!! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!?

"Ya know what? _I_think she should be with Koga!" said Shippo.

"Well ya know what _I_ think?_ I _think that Koga might not _deserve _Ayame!" said Kirara.

"And why not?!" asked Shippo.

"Because half the time Koga's a big fat meanie head to Ayame! And he is violent! If she makes him mad or something you don't know what he might do!" shouted Kirara.

"He may be violent, but he would never hurt Ayame! I think! Would you Koga?" Sippo shouted.

"No! I would never hurt Ayame!" exclaimed Koga.

"Or would you? Bum bum buuummm!" said Kirara.

"Grrrr! I wouldn't!" shouted Koga.

"I don't believe you!" shouted Kirara.

"Why not?" asked Koga.

"I don't know!" said Kirara.

"Blblblblblblaaaaaa!" shouted Sesshomaru out of nowhere.

"Uh... don't I get a say in this?" I asked.

"Of course you do. _Ayame_ what do _you _chose to do?" asked Shippo.

"Well... I say yes," I said blushing.

"BUT! You have to work really hard before it is official!" exclaimed Kirara.

"Monkeys." said Inuyasha. "I haven't said anything in while, so yeah."

"Me either so, CHICKENS WILL RULE THE WORLD!" shouted Miroku.

"Chickens should rule the world," said Sango.

"Yeah really, they've never gotten their time in the spotlight," agreed Kagome.

"Ya know what I feel like?" asked Kirara.

"What?" I asked.

"Karaoke!" she exclaimed.

"Ooo! I love Karaoke!" said Sango.

"Lets do Karaoke!" I said grabbing CDs, my CD player, and a hair brush to use as a microphone.

"Who's first?" I asked.

"Ayame, because this is her house," said Inuyasha. Everyone agreed with that. I pulled out a Ministry album. The song I choose was Every Day Is Halloween. (A/N: This will be a much better chapter if you listen to the songs while reading. This is what the whole chapter is mainly about.)

well I live with snakes and lizards  
and other things that go bump in the night  
cos to me everyday is halloween  
I have given up hiding and started to fight  
I have started to fight

well any time, any place, anywhere that I go  
all the people seem to stop and stare  
they say 'why are you dressed like it's halloween?  
you look so absurd, you look so obscene'

o, why can't I live a life for me?  
why should I take the abuse that's served?  
why can't they see they're just like me  
it's the same, it's the same in the whole wide world

well I let their teeny minds think  
that they're dealing with someone who is over the brink  
and I dress this way just to keep them at bay  
cos halloween is everyday  
it's everyday

o, why can't I live a life for me?  
why should I take the abuse that's served?  
why can't they see they're just like me  
it's the same, it's the same in the whole wide world

o, why can't I live a life for me?  
why should I take the abuse that's served?  
why can't they see they're just like me  
i'm not the one that's so absurd

why hide it?  
why fight it?  
hurt feelings  
best to stop feeling hurt  
from denials, reprisals  
it's the same it's the same in the whole wide world

I took a bow as they clapped for me.

"Yay!" exclaimed Kirara.

"Bravo! Bravo!" said Kagome.

"Okay who's next?" asked Sango.

"I know!" exclaimed Inuyasha. "Koga!"

"Bwah ha ha! Get up there!" said Sesshomaru in a weird voice. They pushed Koga up to the 'stage'.

"Uh... this is a song by Disturbed, it's called Intoxication," said Koga.

Now you tell me you like it  
You tell me you want it  
You're mine  
And you don't need another one  
Come on and tell me you like it  
Tell me you want it  
You're mine  
And another one to me

Now you tell me you like it  
You tell me you want it  
You're mine  
And you don't need another one  
Come on and tell me you like it  
Tell me you want it  
You're mine  
And the world will get you high

What can you take from me  
That which you cannot buy  
Exhilaration  
Laughing and turning away  
What will you take from me  
Now that you are inside  
Intoxication  
Now are you feeling

Enough, to vilify what I love  
To sanctify all I hate  
Endowed with the need  
To carry over the life I lead

Now you tell me you like it  
You tell me you want it  
You're mine  
And you don't need another one  
Come on and tell me you like it  
Tell me you want it  
You're mine  
And another one to me

Now you tell me you like it  
You tell me you want it  
You're mine  
And you don't need another one  
Come on and tell me you like it  
Tell me you want it  
You're mine  
And the world will get you high

What can you take from me  
That which you cannot buy  
Exhilaration  
Laughing and turning away  
What will you take from me  
Now that you are inside  
Intoxication  
Now are you feeling

Enough, to vilify what I love  
To sanctify all I hate  
Endowed with the need  
To carry over the life I lead

"Yeah! Go Koga!" shouted Miroku.

"Awesomeness!" shouted Shippo.

I whistled, and clapped. "Yay! Bravo bravo!" I exclaimed.

"Now it's Inu's turn!" said Sango.

"Alrighty then," said Inuyasha. "Okay I'ma gonna sing a song called Basket Case, by Green Day."

Do you have the time  
To listen to me whine  
About nothing and everything  
All at once  
I am one of those  
Melodramatic fools  
Neurotic to the bone  
No doubt about it

Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid?  
Or I'm just stoned

I went to a shrink  
To analyze my dreams  
She says it's lack of sex  
That's bringing me down  
I went to a whore  
He said my life's a bore  
So quit my whining cause  
It's bringing her down

Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid?  
Uh, yuh, yuh, ya

Grasping to control  
So I better hold on

Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid?  
Or I'm just stoned

Everyone clapped, but I was cracking up. The part with the whore remined me of Kikyo. I told all the girls and they started cracking up to.

"Okay it's Kagome's turn," I said between laughs.

"Okay," she said. "I'll sing Silver Springs, by Fleetwood Mac."

You could be my silver spring  
Blue-green colors flashing  
I would be your only dream  
Your shining over ocean crashing

Don't say that she's pretty  
And did you say that she loved you  
Baby I don't want to know

So I begin not to love you  
Turn 'round, see me running  
I say I loved you years ago  
But tell myself you never loved me no

And don't say that she's pretty  
And did you say that she loved you  
Baby I don't want to know

Oh no  
And can you tell me was it worth it  
Baby I don't want to know

Time cast a spell on you  
But you won't forget me  
I know I could have loved you  
But you would not let me

Time cast a spell on you  
But you won't forget me  
I know I could have loved you  
But you would not let me

I follow you down 'till the sound  
Of my voice will haunt you  
(Give me just a chance)  
You'll never get away from the sound  
Of the woman who loves you  
(Was I just a fool)

I follow you down 'till the sound  
Of my voice will haunt you  
(Give me just a chance)  
You'll never get away from the sound  
Of the woman who loves you  
(Was I just a fool)

Everyone clapped a very loud applause. "That was beautiful Kagome! Just beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"Woot!" shouted Kirara.

"Miroku's turn!" said Kagome.

"I'm afraid," said Koga.

"Don't worry. I won't sing anything perverted. Gosh," said Miroku. "I'm going to sing Stellar, by Incubus. It isn't perverted!"

You are stellar

Meet me in outer space  
We could spend the night;  
watch the earth come up  
I've grown tired of that place;  
won't you come with me?  
We could start again.

How do you do it?  
Make me feel like I do  
How do you do it?  
It's better than I ever knew

Meet me in outer space  
I will hold you close, if you're afraid of heights  
I need you to see this place, it might be the only way;  
that I can show you how  
It feels to be inside you

How do you do it?  
Make me feel like I do.  
How do you do it?  
It's better than I ever knew.  
How do you do it?  
Make me feel like I do

Ohhh...

You are stellar.

You are stellar.

How do you do it?  
make me feel like I do.  
How do you do it?  
its better than I ever knew.

How do you do it?  
Make me feel like I do.

How do you do it?  
Make me feel like I do.

"Awwww! How sweet!" exclaimed Rin.

"That was very nice Miroku," said Sango.

"Not perverted at all!" I said.

"Okay Sango! It's your turn!" I said.

"Alrighty. I'm going to sing Bubbly," she said.

I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglees in a silly place

It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

The rain is fallin' on my window pane  
But we are hidin' in a safer place  
Under the covers stayin' safe and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore

They start in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

What am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way?  
I just, mmm

It starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin' shows  
'Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight

Wherever, wherever, where ever you go  
Wherever, wherever, where ever you go

"Very lovely," said Kagome.

"Bravo! Bravo!" said Kirara.

"Woot!" I said.

"Po's turn," said Sango.

"Stupid dumb tellietubie nickname," mumbled Shippo. "Okay I'm going to sing How You Remind Me. It's by Nickleback."

Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'  
Tired of livin' like a blind man  
I'm sick inside without a sense of feelin  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no

It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
It must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you

This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no

Never made is as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me

This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no

"That song makes me so sad!" said Kirara. "I think I'm gonna cry!"

"Gah! No! No crying!" said Shippo.

"Yeah don't cry, it's your turn!" I exclaimed.

"Okay. I'm okay. Now the song that I will sing is... Man, by Yeah Yeah Yeahs," said Kirara.

i've got a man that makes me wanna kill  
i've got a man that makes me wanna kill  
i've got a man that makes me wanna  
oh i've gotta a man that makes me wanna kill

please, please, please, please

i've got a man that makes me wanna die  
i've got a man that makes me wanna die  
i've got a man that makes me wanna  
oh i've got a man that makes me wanna kill

well we're all gonna burn in hell  
i said we're all gonna burn in hell  
cos we do what we've gotta do real well  
and we've got the fever to tell  
i said we've got the fever to tell

i've got a man whose waiting for me  
i've got a man who makes the devil pale  
i've got a man that makes me wanna kill  
i've got a man that makes me wanna kill

well we're all gonna burn in hell  
i said we're all gonna burn in hell  
cos we do what we've gotta do real well  
and we've got the fever to tell  
i said we've got the fever to tell

hey hey, i've got a man  
yeah, yeah i've got a man  
hey, i've got a man

"I like that song," I wondered out loud.

"Interesting," said Sesshomaru.

"Sesshy's turn," said Sango.

"... Sun Child, by The Vines," said Sesshomaru plainly.

Sun child  
You're a sun child  
Awoken by the spirit of the day  
Will I grow wild  
Speaking so mild  
Forgot about the engine in the rain  
Don't let it bring you down  
For us that ain't the way  
We'll keep our lives reserved  
For those who have to pray  
But I can't pray

Sun child  
You're a sun child  
Awoken by the spirit of the day  
Will I grow wild  
Speaking so mild  
Forgot about the engine in the rain

Don't let it bring you down  
For us that ain't the way  
We'll keep our lives reserved  
For those who have to pray  
But I cant pray

"That was very beautiful Sesshomaru," said Kagome.

"You sing very well!" exclaimed Kirara.

"Now last but not least, Rin!" said Sango.

"I'm going to sing Dr. Jones, by Aqua!" she said.

Sometimes the feeling is right  
you fall in love for the first time  
heartbeat and kisses so sweet  
summertime love in the moonlight  
Ah yippie yi yu  
Ah yippie yi yeah  
Ah yippie yi yu ooooh  
Now the summer is gone  
you had to go back home  
please come and see me again  
I never felt more alone  
(Baby I am missing you)  
I want you by my side  
(And I hope you'll miss me too)  
Come back and stay  
(I think about you ev'ry day)  
I really want you too  
(You swept my feet right off the ground  
You're the love I found)  
Doctor Jones, Jones  
calling Doctor Jones  
Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones  
get up now (wake up now)  
Doctor Jones, Jones  
calling Doctor Jones  
Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones  
wake up now (wake up now)  
Ah yippie yi yu  
Ah yippie yi yeah  
Ah yippie yi yu ooooh  
Ah yippie yi yu  
Ah yippie yi yeah  
Ah yippie yi yu ooooh  
All I think of is you  
and all the things we had  
Doctor what can I do  
why does it have to be like that  
(Baby I am missing you)  
I want you by my side  
(And I hope you'll miss me too)  
Come back and stay  
(I think about you ev'ry day)  
I really want you too  
(You swept my feet right off the ground  
You're the love I found)  
Doctor Jones, Jones  
calling Doctor Jones  
Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones  
get up now (wake up now)  
Doctor Jones, Jones  
calling Doctor Jones  
Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones  
wake up now (wake up now)  
Ah yippie yi yu  
Ah yippie yi yeah  
Ah yippie yi yu ooooh  
Ah yippie yi yu  
Ah yippie yi yeah  
Ah yippie yi yu ooooh  
Please, please cure me  
please, please cure me  
please, please cure me  
please, please cure me  
Doctor Jones, Jones (wake up now)  
Doctor Jones, Jones (wake up now)  
Doctor Jones, Jones (wake up now)  
Doctor Jones, Jones wake up now  
Ah yippie yi yu  
Ah yippie yi yeah  
Ah yippie yi yu ah  
Ah yippie yi yu  
Ah yippie yi yeah  
Ah yippie yi yu ah  
Doctor Jones, Jones  
calling Doctor Jones  
Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones  
get up now (wake up now)  
Doctor Jones, Jones  
calling Doctor Jones  
Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones  
wake up now (wake up now)

"That was a very fun song!" said Kagome.

""Woot!" said Sango.

"That was fun," I said.

"Yes it was," said Sesshomaru.

"Now what?" asked Shippo.

TeeHeeTeeHeeTeeHeeTeeHeeTeeHeeTeeHeeTeeHeeTeeHeeTeeHeeTeeHeeTeeHeeTeeHeeTeeHeeTeeHeeTeeHee

That was a fun chapter to write. Sorry if you didn't like it. As I said earlier, it's only fun if you listen to the songs. And if you couldn't do that then I am extra extra sorry!! Now review because the chapter the ended.

-Katie

P.S. Don't make me bring out the monkeys!!


	9. Tickle tickle

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!! So... hsaljfhgueqbedjfbewu!!

We ran out of things to do, so everyone started to leave.

"You comin Koga?" asked Inuyasha getting his car keys out.

"Nah, I'll walk home," replied Koga.

"Okay then... come on Kagome," said Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kagome were last to leave. Once they got out the door Koga grabbed me and ran over to the couch. He started makeing out with me, again!

"Op i ou!" I said with his mouth on mine.

"What?" he asked breaking the kiss.

"I said stop it Koga!" I said.

"Why?" he asked

"Because, if we're going to be dating we have to get to know each other better. Not just make out all the time!" I said.

"Okay... well what do you want to know?" he asked.

"Uh... I don't know... what's your favorite color?" I asked stupidly.

"Maroon, I guess," he awnsered.

"Um... favorite band?" I asked, thinking things up randomly.

"Greenday," he awnsered. "Is that all?"

"I guess so...," I said.

"Okay then, my turn. Are you tickleish?" he asked.

"Uh... no comment!" I said.

"Then that means you are!" he exclaimed, and started tickling me.

"Ah! Stop it! Stop it!" I said in between laughs. I wasn't appreciating this. I hate being tickled. When I get tickled I can't breath, then I start to cry. I felt the tears start to well up in my eyes. "S-s-stop-p!"

"Why should I?" asked Koga in an abnoxious tone.

"B-because I c-can't b-breath!" I said.

"Oh!" exclaimed Koga stopping. "Sorry."

"It's okay," I said breathlessly. "If you where anybody else I would've cut your head off."

"I that a threat?" asked Koga playfully.

"No, it's a promise," I replied.

"Scary... can we get back to making out?" ha asked.

"Is that all you men think about?" I asked.

"No... we also think about the pretty girl we want to make out with," ha said.

OhHowSweet,NowLookDownBecauseIHaveAQuestionForYouPeople,ItMayBeAStupidQuestionButOhWell

Okay, so if you read the sentance above you know I have a question!! Now this is a stupid random question. Is Koga spelled K-O-G-A or K-O-U-G-A?? I don't know!!

-Katie

P.S. I didn't get much reveiws. Monkeys will be over your bed tonight.


	10. Oh Snap

Disclaimer: Nope. I do not own Inuyasha. I have a plan though...

(A/N: 10th chapter!! Blows thing that makes the funny sound and throws confetti YAY!!)

Nothing happened Saturday or Sunday. Monday came and I put on something random and started to head to school. First bell was nothing interesting. Or first, second, third, and fourth. At locker break I got my stuff out my locker for 6th and 7th bell. I had gym and math, so there wasn't much. When I got into the gym I saw Kagome sitting Inuyasha 50 billion times. "What did he do this time...," I wonderd aloud.

"Inuyasha was _flirting_with Kikyo!" said some random guy.

"Really...," I mumbled. As much as I wanted to go and punch Inuyasha in the head I didn't. I didn't talk to them at school, or anybody else of that matter. But especially not them. They where popular... so yeah. I just watched as Kagome sitted Inuyasha. I kinda thought it was funny... not Kagome being pissed, but Inu in pain.

"I-," BOOM! "Was-," BOOM! "Not-," BOOM! "Flirting-," BOOM! "With-," BOOM! "Kikyo!" BOOM! said Inuyasha.

"Then why where you two all up against each other?!" shouted/demanded Kagome.

"She was all up on _me_!" shouted/replied Inuyasha.

"Yeah Inuyasha, and I bet you liked it!" shouted Kagome.

"No! No! No I didn't! I don't apreciate that hoe lookin thing even near me!" shouted Inuyasha back. I was cracking up at that, and so was everyone else! Kagome still looked heated.

"Moosa Kagome. Moosa," said Sango.

"Just calm down," said Rin.

"I so belive that!" exclaimed Miroku. "Kikyo is such a hoe!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Kikyo

"SHUT UP!" shouted Kirara. Then Kirara picked Kikyo up; walked outside, and threw her far away. I stood there with my mouth open. "That takes care of that."

"I guess your right...," said Kagome like nothing happened.

"Forgive me?" asked Inu.

"Yeah sure why not," she said.

Then the bell rang and it was off to math class. I hate math. Nothing happened in that dull boring class. Once the bell rang I got the heck out of there and went to my locker. I threw my books and other crap in my locker and headed home. I was alone. I mean really alone. No one else was even out. Just then a car drove by me. The dude rolled the window down. It was Naraku.

"What do you want Naraku?!" I asked harshly.

"Ayame. Be a good girl and get in the car," he asked 'sweetly'. I was not getting in the car he was three years older than me, and I was only 16.

"No," I said.

"Are you sure about that? Or should I just make sure your little friends don't get home safely?" he asked... well more like told.

"Fine," I said getting into the car.

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.o

OMFG!! What oh what is going to happen?! Well only I know!! Bwah ha ha ha ha!! Now review!!

-Katie

P.S. The monkeys are watching you...


	11. This is not a chapter I am too upset

A/N: Here are a few things I would like to Flames Rising. What up with the review? I read your profile... a little, and you have a very negative out look on life. I hope a monkey comes and cuts your dick off and shoves it down your throat. If nobody knows what I'm talking about; then read the reviews. And because of the review, I'm not writing until some one makes me feel better.

-Katie

P.S. The mokeys are sad and unhappy.


	12. I'm better now

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I did... but I don't.

(A/N: Thank you Miko in Training and wolfcries for making me feel better!! Fuck you flamers!!)

I wondered what Naraku wanted. He never talked to me. I didn't know he even knew me. Whatever he was going to do I was sure it wouldn't be good. He's got a bad reputation. He's a killer, a born killer. He's been in jail a couple times, but he always breaks out.

"We're almost there," he said, breaking the silence.

"And where the fuck is 'there'?!" I demanded.

"My apartment," he answered. I didn't know what to say to that. Just sit there and wait for fate. I knew he wasn't kidding around. He would hurt my friends. Or worse. He could possibly kill them. We came to a stop, snapping me back to reality.

"We're here. You can get ou of the car now," he said. "Follow me." So I did. I followed him up to his apartment. He unlocked the door and led me in. "Go make yourself comfortable in the bedroom," he told me. Then I knew what exactly what was going to happen. I went into the bedroom preparing myself for what was about to happen.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

Okay short chappie here. Sorry, still kinda stunned by flamers. Why are they telling me to kill myself?? I'm confused... well they are shit heads, so yeah. I'll just cut their foot off and shove it up their own ass. Please review. Thank you.

-Katie

P.S. Monkeys are watching you!! Don't deny it!!


	13. Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. plotting Not yet that is...

(A/N: My lovely readers are making me feel so much better!! You all deserve cookies!! Cookies for all!!)

I sat on his bed waiting. My phone vibrated in my pocket a couple of times, but I never answered. Naraku came in the room with a condom in his hand.

"Are you ready?" he asked me. Like it mattered to him.

"No...," I replied very truthfully. I wasn't ready. I didn't know him. I damn sure didn't like him. And I was a virgin. Hell no I wasn't ready!

"Well that's too bad," he said. "Undress yourself." I did. I did what he told me to do. If I didn't people would get hurt. He also undressed and put the condom on. Hopefully he put it on right. We got under the covers and he started. His cold hands and lips where touching me _all_ _over_. When he put himself in me it hurt, so I bit my lip and let tears fall freely. It went on like this for what felt like, and was hours. When we were finally done the first thing I did was take a shower. I didn't want to smell like him whatsoever. I didn't want anyone to find out. I left his apartment crying. I took a bus home, and right when I got through the door my house phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I awnsered trying to make my voice sound normal.

"Hello? Ayame? Where have you been?! I've called your cell like 10 times! Are you alright?!" asked Koga.

"Yes Koga, I'm fine. I just feel asleep," I lied reassuringly.

"Oh... well mind if me and the gang stop by?" he asked.

"Sure! That'd be great! Come on over!" I said trying to sound cheerful.

"Okay! We'll be right over," he said.

"Aliright. Bye bye," I said.

"Love ya. Bye," he said. I put the phone down, and in just minutes I heard my doorbell ring. I got up and answered it letting everyone come in.

"Hiya guys!" I said.

"Hi Ayame!" said Kirara.

**Koga's POV **(A/N: Yes I know it's supposed to be in Ayame's POV! Just let me do what I do!)

**We got to Ayame's house and she looked like she had been crying. Inuyasha leaned in over my ear. "Hey Koga, doesn't Ayame smell faintly like Naraku?" he asked. I had noticed it too, but I thought I was just going crazy.**

**"Hey Ayame, me and the guys are gonna go in the kitchen. That okay with you?" asked Inuyasha.**

**"Sure... go right ahead," she replied.**

**"Thanks. Come on _guys_," said Inuyasha emphasizing guys so the girls wouldn't follow. All the boy went into the kitchen.**

**"Okay is it me or dose Ayame smell like Naraku?" asked Inu.**

**"Yes, yes, yes, yes she defiantly smells like Naraku! Uh oh, uh ho, uhohuhohuho!" said Sesshomaru.**

**"I so agree!" said Shippo.**

**"Yeah me too," I said.**

**"I can't smell as good as you guys, but it sounds like you're on to something," said Miroku. He was right we were on to something.**

-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:

Tee hee!! like my little sweat drop people above?? -.-:!! Well this chapter was short... I am having issues in writing...!! Someone help me!! Head... not... making... thoughts... Uh oh, I forgot how to think!! No, wait, I'm thinking right now... I knew that... well, just review please!!

-Katie

P.S. The monkeys are ready to attack. I'll call them off as long as you review.


	14. Beat Down!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... how it pains me to say this.

The boys all came out of the kitchen... with nothing. Which made me wonder why they went in their in the first place. They stood in front of me in a line.

"We couple of questions for you," said Inuyasha. Then Shippo and Mirkou grabbed me by my arms, and sat me in a chair holding me down.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed.

"Really guys!" said Sango.

"Am I missing something here?" asked Kirara.

"What's with you guys?!" asked Rin and Kagome at the same time; which was kinda freaky.

"You smell like Naraku!" said Inuyasha.

"Why?!" asked Koga.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Sesshomaru.

"I bumpped into him on the way home...," I lied.

"Buy you smell like him in certain places he shouldn't have been _near_!" Koga shouted.

"Liar!" exclaimed Sesshomaru.

"Out with it Ayame!" said Inuyasha.

"Ayame..." said Kagome.

"I there something you're not telling us?" asked Rin. I was caught red handed. I felt tears start to well up in my eyes.

"Get off!" I shouted at Miroku and Shippo. They let go of my arms and I ran into my room. They all ran after me, which I didn't really want them to do! Koga flingged the door open.

"Awnser the question!" Koga demanded.

"Yeah Ayame!" said Inuyasha backing him up. I said nothing. I sat there crying.

"Did he rape you?!" asked Koga. I just nodded my head. They found me out.

"That bastard!" said Sango.

"He's dead dammit! Dead!" said Kirara. Before I knew they started leaving my room; they were headed out to Inuyasha car. "Get Ayame, Shippo," said Kirara. Shippo came up quietly and threw me over his shoulder and went out to the car. We drove a little ways before getting to Naraku's apartment. Koga kicked down Naraku's door and barged right in. Every one else followed.

"Well hello every one," said Naraku. Then he looked over to me. "Hello Ayame."

"Don't talk to her!" shouted Koga who power kicked Naraku in the head. Naraku was about to swing a punch back, but Inuyasha hit him upside the head with a chair. Naraku tried to trip Inuyasha, but Miroku stabed him in the side with his staff. That must've been in the car 'cause he didn't have that earlier. Sesshomaru scratched Naraku in the back, and Shippo fox fired him. Then Koga kicked him in the stomach, and punched him in the jaw. Sango used her boomerang (A/N: I don't know how to spell what ever it's really called, so I shall just say boomerang!!) on him. Rin and Kagome started kicking him in each of his sides. Kirara nearly blinded him by scratching him in his left eye. As for me I went up to him and stepped on him so hard in that place where the sun don't shine he probably won't be able to use it any more. Koga grabbed Naraku by the shirt and said, "You mess with any one of us, you mess with all of us!" Then he bitch slapped just for the heck of it. We left the apartment one by one. I was the last to leave.

"Tooddle lou!" I said waving and blowing him a kiss. Then i slammed the door in his face and left him there.

BwahhahahahahahahaBwahahahahahahahaBwahahahahahahahahaBwahhahahahahaBwahahahaha

Ha!! Naraku got what he deserved!! I am still having trouble writing... this is like the only story I've updated, and I have like two or three others!! I am afraid to write!! Can you believe that?! An author afraid to write!! I'm so ashamed!! T.T

-Katie

P.S. Monkeys!! You know what to do!! sniffle


	15. It's Bedtime!

Disclaimer: -sigh- No... I don't own Inuyasha. Sorry.

Inuyasha dropped me and Koga off at my house.

"Ayame...," Koga sighed. "How could you let him do that to you?"

"He... said that... that he would hurt you... all of you. I-I believed him...," I whispered.

"Ayame! He's full of shit! What ever the hell it is he says he won't do!" shouted Koga.

"You act like it's my fault!" I shouted.

"No, no...," He said. "It's not your fault..."

"Thank you for seeing it my way," I said yawning.

"... Lets get you to bed. It's late," he said picking me up bridal style. He started up the steps and went in to my room. He set me down on the bed, and pulled a random nightgown out of the closet. He threw it to me and then _he_ went into the closet.

"Uh... Koga...?" I asked.

"Yes?" he said.

"Why are you in the closet?" I asked. I started to to change, just because.

"Well... don't you want some privacy?" he asked.

"Truly I don't care," I said. He didn't say anything. "You can come out ya know..." Still nothing.

Cricket. Cricket.

I was just about to put my night gown on when Koga busted out the closet door! I screamed and then fell backwards. Koga stared wide eyed.

"U-uh t ch-...ch y-you..." stuttered Koga. This was such a weird situation! I'm standing here in my underwear, and Koga is just staring! "I am sooo about to get a boner...," said Koga. I looked at him with wide eyes, then looked down at myself... theeen threw my nightgown in 0.5 seconds!

"You saw nothing!" I said.

"I thought ya didn't care!" he said.

"I don't but... I blame you!" I said.

"What did I do?!" he asked.

"Everything!" I shouted.

"Okay... you're delusional! In the bed!" he said grabbing me and putting me under the covers of my bed.

"You... be... that... way...," I mumbled before falling asleep.

(The next day)

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Ugh stupid alarm clock. I'm gonna hire a hit man for that thing (A/N: I actually said that this morning!). I slammed it off, and rolled over. I felt something next to me. I opened my eyes and Koga's face face was right on mine. He gave me a peck on the lips before I really realized who or what he was.

"Ah!" I screaming and falling out of bed. Koga leaned over to stare at me. He was wearing nothing but boxers. Boy howdy hot dog did he look hot!

"Ow!" I said.

"What? What's wrong? What hurts?" he asked in one sentence.

"I'm not hurt, but damn you look hot!" I exclaimed.

He sighed. "... Don't scare me like that."

"... Wait... _why_are you in your boxers?!" I asked suddenly hysterical. He stared at me with confusion.

"This is what I sleep in...," he said warily. We got dressed, eat some breakfast and headed to school. We got in the parking lot, and as soon as we got out Kagura, Kikyo Kaguya, Yura, and _Kanna _came over to us. At about the same time Inuyasha and the rest of the gang came over. In like 2 seconds Kikyo was all over Inuyasha, Kagura allover Sesshomaru, Kaguya all over Miroku, Yura all over Shippo, and Kanna all over Koga! I was enraged!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

HOLY CHICKEN MONKEYS!! Yeah it's been a while since I updated... oh hey!! Guess what!! Well let me tell ya!! I posted a new story for Inuyasha!! It's kindaish sorta like this one but it's in the feudal era!! It's title is Uh because I couldn't think of a title... check it out!! Now... REVIEW!!

-Katie

P.S. Precious, precious monkeys... GET 'EM!!


	16. Meh

Hello my wonderful readers!! Sadly this is not a chapter!! I'm sure your thinking 'damnit Katie why do you keep doing this!?', well my mind has gone completely blank for this story so bla. It is on HOLD. Bye Bye.

-Katie

P.S. My ninja monkey minions are going to be ever so bored...


	17. Fight! Fight! Fight!

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Inuyasha. I'm working on a plan...

(A/N: Fight! Fight! Fight!)

_Last Time!_

We got in the parking lot, and as soon as we got out Kagura, Kikyo, Kaguya, Yura, and _Kanna _came over to us. At about the same time Inuyasha and the rest of the gang came over. In like 2 seconds Kikyo was all over Inuyasha, Kagura allover Sesshomaru, Kaguya all over Miroku, Yura all over Shippo, and Kanna all over Koga! I was enraged!

_Now!_

"Nuh uh! No touchy!" said Sesshomaru.

"Oh loosen up Sesshy!" said Kagura. Rin went twitch twitch.

"Get off me Kinky-hoe!" said Inuyasha while Kikyo giggled.

"Ew get _it _off!" said Shippo. Miroku and Koga lookined like they were about to barf...

"Oh hell no!" said Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Kirara together; that was very scary... just saying.

"I'm am sooo not putting up with this!" I said. "You bitches better get ready for a smack down!" Kikyo and her group all started to laugh their heads off.

"I don't know how good you'll do with that wimp Ayame on you side!" said Kikyo laughing.

"I'll show you who's a wimp when your runin home cryin to your mommies!" I said. I went over to my car, and popped in my Disturbed album The Sickness. I hit the track four. Then me and the rest of the girls went over to the bitch we were going to send BURNING IN HELL! BWAH HA HA HA HAAAA! (A/N: haha got out of hand there...) We started to sing along to the song, just simply because!

DISTURBED - FEAR

Fear something Again!!  
HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH!! (4x)

"Reject!" Rin shouted punching Kagura.  
Are you no one  
Feel you nothing  
You know I'll bet you think  
You have a good reason to be living  
In the limelight of the fortunate ones  
you're too weakened by the poison  
That they feed you in the living lie  
They don't believe you  
Call to no one  
Trust in nothing  
Little impotent one

I don't wanna be x4 innocent, you know  
I don't wanna be x3 I don't want to let them hypnotize me

"Punk ass, are you listening!?" shouted/asked Sango who started beating the crap out of Kaguya.  
Can you hear me or are you deaf and dumb to my language  
Do the real words seem to hurt you  
"Well put em' up motherfucker!" shouted Kagome who put up her duces and punched Kinky-hoe.  
"you're gonna feel it  
When I stamp it on your forehead!" shouted Kirara who punched and kicked Yura.  
So you will never forget  
"That you're a reject!" we all shouted together  
And you're no one  
And you're nothing  
Little impotent one

I don't wanna be x4 innocent, you know  
I don't wanna be x3 I don't want to let them hypnotize me

I don't wanna be x3 I don't want innocence, you know  
I don't wanna be x3 I don't want to let them hypnotize me

"Fear awaken!" I said.  
"Go with it now!" Rin said.  
"And let it overcome you!" Sango said.  
"Fear awaken!" said Kagome.  
"Your mind is racing!" we four shouted together.

"I don't understand why you don't like me  
Why don't you like me?!" said Kirara who started shaking Yura  
Am I so different from you  
Now does it scare you that I'm able to discern  
What to love and what to burn  
I'll add your fuel to the fire now  
"Stand back, brother take your hand back!" I shouted at Kanna who tried to bitch slap me. (A/N: HA HA HA!! inushika-inusis should know the inside joke of this!)  
Leave it and I might crack  
More than a smile or two you see  
You don't judge what you don't understand  
You can't deny what has been given to me

I don't wanna be x4 innocent, you know  
I don't wanna be x3 I don't want to let them hypnotize me

I don't wanna be x3 I don't want innocence, you know  
I don't wanna be x3 I don't want to let them hypnotize me

"Fear awaken!" I said.  
"Go with it now!" Rin said.  
"And let it overcome you!" said Kagome  
"Fear awaken!" said Sango.  
"Go with it now!" said Kirara.  
"Go with it now!" I said.  
"Your fear awaken!" Rin said.  
"Go with it now!" Kagome said.  
"And let it overcome you!" said Sango.  
"Fear awaken!" said Kirara  
"Your mind is racing!" we all said together.

"Erasing now!" we said together.

"Hey reject!" I said  
"Are you no one!" said Kagome  
"Feel you nothing!" said Sango.  
"You know I'll bet you think!" said Rin.  
"You have a good reason to be living!" said Kirara  
"In the limelight of the fortunate ones  
You know!" we all said together.

The song ended and all those little sluts who had challenged us were on the ground.

"HA! HA! HA!" shouted Sango.

"NOW GO CRY TO YOUR MOMMIES!" shouted Rin. There was a huge crowd around us that were all dumb struck. Just then the principal came out. He didn't see us because all he could see was the crowd.

"Crap! Play dead!" said Kagome. So we did! We all fell on the ground and looked like we got beat up too. We looked pretty tattered up, cause I mean, the bitches did fight back. Once the principal got to us he immediately turned to the boys.

"What happened here?!" he demanded.

"Uh...," said Inuyasha.

"Um... well...," said Miroku.

"Did you boys did this didn't you?!" said the Principal.

"No!" they all said at once.

"I find that hard to believe! I'm calling the police!" said the principal.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Yes I left you with a cliffy!! Aren't I sooo evil?! Well I thought of this wonderful chapter and therefor have taken the story OFF HOLD!! YAY?!

-Katie

P.S. If you don't review... you know what will happen.


	18. STUPID DUMB PRINCIPAL!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha own not do I.

_Last Time!_

"Crap! Play dead!" said Kagome. So we did! We all fell on the ground and looked like we got beat up too. We looked pretty tattered up, cause I mean, the bitches did fight back. Once the principal got to us he immediately turned to the boys.

"What happened here?!" he demanded.

"Uh...," said Inuyasha.

"Um... well...," said Miroku.

"Did you boys did this didn't you?!" said the Principal.

"No!" they all said at once.

"I find that hard to believe! I'm calling the police!" said the principal.

_Now!_

"I swear we didn't do this!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"We would never hit girls!" said Shippo.

"I ain't do shit!" said Seshomaru.

Oh crap and I mean oh crap. Our principal is a fucking dumb ass he actually thinks the guys beat us up! I swear I'm going to cut his dick off, shove it up his ass, make it come up his throat so he can choke on it! I am stopping this right now, and I mean now!

"They didn't do it I did!" I said jumping up.

"Ayame you're such a good student, and you couldn't possibly have done this on your own," said my bastard of a principal. I didn't want any of my other friends to get into trouble so I was going to take all the blame.

"But I did! And I'll do it again!" I said as I picked up a limp Kinky-hoe, who was knocked out, to punch her in the head then to let her fall back to the ground.

"I did too!" Rin exclaimed jumping up. All the rest of the girls jumped up.

"Damnit we all did it," said Kagome.

"So don't get you're panties in a bunch," said Sango.

"AND DON'T CALL THE COPS ON THE BOYS YOU FUCKING CUNT SUCKER!" shouted Kirara.

"Well in that case you girls are suspended for ten days starting today!" said the principal who dosen't have or need a name.

"Fine then," I said as I started the car, "Get in girls!" All the girls got in the car. I turned on the radio and sped out of the parking lot, not bothering to look back.

WRITEEEEEEEEERSSBLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCKAH!

I have been having writers block and am going insane!! Actually I'm already insane and have been for a while, but that's not my point!! I have actually considered deleting this story, but my friend Laqueena (inushkia-inusis) won't let me!! Now you will keep getting crapy chapters like this one until I think of something!! I swear I might start writing randomness in these chapters because it would probably be better with randomness than a plot!! Well random chapters are better than no chapters, right? Ahahaha I'm right, right? RIGHT!?

-Katie

P.S. Review or I'll cry and my ninja monkey minions will burn you like witches.


	19. Kidnapers!

Disclaimer: Saddly I don't own Inuyasha. (tears in eye).

(At Rin's House)

"Soooooo... What're we gonna do?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know," said Rin. We were all in Rin's hugeness of a house and we were all really bored.

"We could kerosene around," I suggested.

"Are you by any chance crazy?" asked Sango.

"Been there, done that, bought the t-shirt, the hat, and a couple buttons. I'm labeled Insane now," I said.

"I KNEW IT!" shouted Kirara.

"Yes Kirara I'm sure you did," I said.

"I've got it!" exclaimed Rin.

"What?" I asked.

"Lets totally kidnap the boys!" Rin exclaimed.

"I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!" shouted Kirara.

"Aw man! I thought you'd be in 'cause I know I am," I said.

"I'm out too," said Kagome.

"Yeah me too" said Sango, "We'll just head to the mall." Kagome, Kirara, and Sango all left to go to the mall.

"Well they're just boring poo heads! I know you're in right Ayame?" asked Rin.

"Hell yeah!" I exclaimed, "Besides now all we have to do is get Koga and Sesshy!"

"Yeah!" said Rin. Well me and Rin drove up to the school. It was the lunch period so it was and wasn't going to be easy to sneak in. We got out of the car and ran to the school and jumped into the bushes.

"We have to find a way to get in!" I said.

"How about that vent?" Rin asked and pointed to a vent. I kissed her forehead and said," Rin I love your brain." Truthfully I would've thought of some other way that wouldn't be possible. We climbed up to the vent. She lifted me up then I pulled her up. We opened the vent and climbed in. It was nasty in there it had dead bugs and dust and spider webs and I saw a cockroach go past me then we ran into a bat. Rin screamed and I had to cover her mouth because we would be caught if I didn't.

"Shhh!" I said.

"M'kay," she said with my hand over her mouth.

"Shoo little bat shoo," I said shooing the bat. Then that little mother sucker (literally) bit me!

"Ow!" I exclaimed.

"Big meanie!" said Rin who grabbed the bat and threw it somewhere who knows where. We continued on until we found the girls bathroom. That's where we jumped out of the vent. We landed with a thud and a 'ooowwww!'. We ran out of the bathroom and into the lunch room. We quick grabbed the boys and ran back to the girls bathroom.

"What just happened where am I?! My head is hurting!" Koga exclaimed.

"Koga are you there it's dark I can't see! I want my mommy!" Sesshomaru cried.

"Snap out of it Sesshomaru!" said Koga who then slapped Sesshomaru across the face.

"Where the fuck am I? Why the hell is it dark? And why the fuck dose my face hurt?" said the angry Sesshomaru.

"Damnit wrong one," said Koga who then slapped Sesshomaru again.

"Koga... what's going on? Why is it dark?" said a more normal Sesshomaru.

"Sorry I had to turn the lights off," I said as I turned the lights back on.

"Oh. My. God." said Koga.

"What?" asked Rin.

"WE'RE IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM!" shouted Sesshomaru.

"Shhh!" said Rin, "You'll get us caught!"

"What are you doing here?!" Koga asked us.

"To kidnap you," I said sugar sweet.

"Yes and that's why you need to be quiet!" said Rin in a hushed Voice.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" asked Sesshomaru.

"The way we got in of course," Rin said sweetly.

"Exactly!" I said.

"Oh and how di you get in here in the first place? Through the door?" Koga asked.

"No... through the vent!" I said. The boys looked up at the vent and back down at us.

"How did you get up there?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Are you going to question us all day?" I asked.

"Yeah I mean really, we try to kidnap you and you just make it difficult!" said Rin.

"Give me a boost," I said to Koga motioning to the vent. Koga lifted me up and I took the thingy off the vent and climed in. Sesshy lifted Rin and I helped her in. Then we used all of our might to pull Sesshomaru's 6ft 2 self into the vent. Koga just jumped in like a big show off. I lead the way through the vent and we saw that bat again.

"What do you want?" I asked the bat. The bat screeched and bit me again. "Stop biting me or I'll squish you and I'll do it I swear," I told it. Then it decided to lay down on my head and fall asleep. That I didn't mind as long as it wasn't biting my head off.

"Ayame that thing is on your head!" Koga whispered frantically.

"Don't call him a thing! He's name is Jeff and he's my new pet!" I said.

"Oh great...," said Koga. We continued on through the vent then Rin screamed.

"What's wrong?!" asked Sesshomaru frantically.

"Roach in my shirt!" Rin replied as she flung a cockroach out of her shirt. I squished it and Sesshy and Koga said, "Eeeeeewwwww!" I finally found the opening that we came in at. I jumped out and hit the ground with a thud. Rin jumped out and landed on me and the boys somehow dodged us.

"Rin get your but off me!" I said.

"My bad...," she said as she got off. Jeff was still on my head. We got into the car and drove to my house. Once we got in I put Jeff in a cage that I had for my hamster and hung it in the closet do it was dark.

"Hey Ayame what ever happened to your hamster?" Rin asked.

"I drownded in Mountain Dew," I said.

"How...?" asked Koga.

"Well I filled a bowl up with Mountain Dew so it could drink it and when I left the room for five minutes it fell in the bowl and drownded," I replied.

"How will you ever be able to take care of our children if you can let a hamster drown in Mountain Dew?" Koga asked.

"Koga your thinking about children when we've never even had sex before?" I asked.

"You're virgins?!" asked Koga shocked.

"No," I said at the same time Koga said, "Yeah."

"Ayame you're not a virgin and Koga is?!" Rin asked.

"Technically," I said.

"Ow my head it hurts!" said Sesshomaru.

"Are you or aren't you?" asked Koga.

"Are you by any chance an Idiot because I really don't want to bring that day up," I said having a flashback.

"... Oh my God Ayame I'm so sorry!" Rin exclaimed.

"I don't get it..." said Sesshomaru.

"I'm lost," said Koga. Then Rin smacked both of them upside the head.

"Did that jog your memory?" Rin asked.

"Now I remember. I am sorry for making you bring that up Ayame," said Sesshomaru.

"... What?" asked Koga.

"I am really about to kill you Koga," said Rin, "I can't belive you don't remember when it happened last month."

"... Oh- Ayame! I'm so sorry!" Koga cried pulling me into a big hug.

"Gosh Koga cool it it's okay you insane chickenmonkey," I said. Koga wouldn't let go of me so I bit him.

"Ow!" he said.

"Sorry... I don't like being hugged for a long period of time," I said.

"Lets give the boys makeovers," said Rin randomly.

"Okay. Let me get some stuff," I said.

"What?!" asked Koga ans Sesshomaru at the same time. I went up stairs and got a whole bunch of stuff.

"What kind of makeovers?" asked Sesshomaru when I came back down.

"Real ones," said Rin. We gave them makeovers and did a lot of stuff and changed there clothes and it was really awesome I tell you. Rin made Sesshomaru look almost punkish and I totally gothed out Koga.

"Why am i wearing fingernail polish?" Koga asked. I pulled out a big mirror and let the boys see themselves. Sesshomaru was like blink blink blink, and Koga screamed.

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHABWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHBWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!

Okay there is your chapter I made it at random and I have no ideas for another one so ideas would be lovely if you have any!! And don't yell at me for asking for idea!! Someone did that before and it was not nice and I wanted to cry because I hate being yelled at and it makes me cry!! inushika-inusis know this for a fact you can ask her!! OH AND YOU GUYS HAVE TO CHECK OUT INUSHIKA-INUSIS'S STORY: RIN'S POV!! IT'S AWESOME AND FUNNY AND KINDA LIKE MINE!! READ IT OR ELSE BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN TO YOU!!

-Katie

P.S. Ninja Monkeys show no mercy.


	20. OH THE MADNESS!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha. But I will trust me.

(At Ayame's House)

"Sooooo... How long do we have to stay like this?" asked Koga.

"For the rest of your life!" I said.

"Seriously," said Sesshomaru.

"Well the rest of the day I guess...," said Rin.

"Yeah that's a good one!" I said laughing. Then the most perfect idea came to my mind!

"Ayame what are you thinking?" asked Koga nervously.

"What ever do you mean?" I asked innocently. I then beckoned Rin over to me. We went into the kitchen leaving the boys in the living room.

"What?" asked Rin.

"I've got an idea!" I said.

"Ooooh! What is it!?" Rin asked anxiously. I leaned over and whispered in her ear. "That sounds like fun!" she squealed. We went back into the living room and crept up next to the boys.

"Heeeeeeeeey guys?" I asked sweetly.

"How would you like to go out tonight?" asked Rin.

"Um... sure, but where?" asked Koga.

"That's a surprise!" I squealed.

"Yep, yep, yep!" Rin said.

"Oh my God I'm scared!" shouted Sesshomaru. Him and Koga started to back away.

"It's okay!" Rin said.

"You'll be with us!" I said.

"...That's what we're afraid of!" Koga exclaimed. Me and Rin sighed. Us girls dashed upstairs to put on some more black lipstick and we were ready to go.

"Okay com'on!" We both said as I grabbed my keys and she grabbed the boys by the hand. We shoved them in the backseat and Rin got into the passengers.

"Ayame... are you driving?" asked Koga.

"Duh! It's my car!" I said cheerfully.

"We're going to die aren't we Koga?" Sesshomaru whispered.

"It's possible...," Koga whispered back. We drove, and we drove, and we drove. The boys were getting impatient and started throwing little pebbles and other random small objects the could find in the back at our heads...

"Quit it!" Rin shouted. Three more pieces hit me in my head. Rin turned around. "I SAID STOP!" she said with a devil voice and dark aura. I looked at them trembling in fear in the backseat through my mirror. I noticed they weren't buckled in.

"Click it or ticket!" I said.

"Huh?" they asked.

"Seat belt!" said Rin.

"Can't make me!" said Sesshomaru who stoke his tongue out.

"NEVER!" Koga shouted. We sighed and Rin turned back around. They started throwing stuff at our heads again. There was a red light coming up. Instead of slowing down I sped up a little and right when I got to the light I stamped on the brakes. The boys flew out of their seats, hitting their heads on the dashboard.

"OOOOOWWWWW!" they said rubbing their heads. Me and Rin cracked up! They got back in their seats and buckled up this time! We drove some more, and some more, and some more.

"You are going waaaaay over the speed limit!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"I know!" I said cutely.

"Slow down," Koga demanded.

"No," I said.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Ayame!" Rin exclaimed.

"What?!" I asked turning to her.

"Truck," she said calmly. I looked in front of me and notice I was on the wrong side of the road and was going to hit a truck head on. The truck honked at me and I swerved back into my lane.

"OH MY GOD!" Sesshomaru shouted.

"Calm down Fluffy! We're not dead... yet!" Rin said excitedly.

"I knew we we're gonna die...," Koga mumbled.

"We're here!" I exclaimed. We all got out of the car and stood in front of The Coffin Club.

"What is this?" asked Sesshomaru.

"The Coffin Club...," Koga read the sign slowly.

"Our Goth bar!" Rin exclaimed.

"Goth _bar_?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yups!" I said.

"Don't you have to be at least 18 to get in?" asked Koga.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Then how are we going to get in?" asked Sesshomaru.

"By walking through the door," I said. They looked at me like I was insane, which I am... as I walked to the door. Rin and the boys followed.

"Hey Carl," I said to the bouncer.

"Hey Ayame!" Carl said cheerfully.

"They're with me," I said and pointed at Rin, Koga, and Sesshy.

"Okay cool," he said letting us pass. I walked in to the Club and it was filled with Goths and Goth Punks. A busy night.

"Hey J.D.!" I said to the Dj.

"Hey Ayame! Whatchoo want me to play?!" He shouted over the music. I glanced at Rin.

"Inside The Fire!" I exclaimed. J.D. put on a different record and did some other stuff and then the song started to play. Me and Rin started jumping up and down like everyone else and singing along.

(A/N: Listen to this awsome song!)

Disturbed: Inside the Fire

Oooh, Devon  
Won't go to heaven  
She's just another lost soul,  
About to be mine again  
Leave her  
We will receive her  
It is beyond your control  
Will you ever meet again?

Devon  
No longer livin  
Who had been rendered unwhole  
As a little child,  
She was taken  
And then forsaken  
You will remember it all  
Let it blow your mind again

Devon lies beyond this portal  
Take the word of one immortal  
Give your soul to me  
For eternity  
Release your life  
To begin another time with her  
End your grief with me  
There's another way  
Release your life  
Take your place inside the fire with her

Sever  
Now and forever  
You're just another lost soul about to be mine again  
See her, you'll never free her  
You must surrender it all  
Would you like to meet again?

Fire  
All you desire  
As she begins to turn cold and run out of time  
You will shiver  
Till you deliver  
You will remember it all  
Let it blow your mind again

Devon lies beyond this portal  
Take the word of one immortal  
Give your soul to me  
For eternity  
Release your life  
To begin another time with her  
End your grief with me  
There's another way  
Release your life  
Take your place inside the fire with her

Take me away

Give your soul to me  
For eternity  
Release your life  
To begin another time with her  
End your grief with me  
There's another way  
Release your life  
Take your place inside the fire with her

Oooh, Devon  
No longer livin  
Who had been rendered unwhole  
As a little child  
She was taken,  
And then forsaken  
You will remember it all  
Let it blow your mind again

By the end of the song Sesshomaru and Koga were jumping up and down too. Two other gothic people came up to us.

"Hey Ayame!" They both said.

"Hi Raven! Hey Alexander!" I said.

"What's up?" Raven asked.

"Nothing much. You've met Rin right?" I asked.

"Yes, we met her last time you two came," Alexander answered always with perfect manners.

"Who are they?" asked Raven looking at Sesshomaru and Koga.

"This is my boyfriend! Fluffy!" Rin said huggleing Sesshy. Alexander cocked his eyebrow at 'Fluffy'.

"My name is Sesshomaru," he said shaking Alexander's hand.

"This is my boyfriend, Koga," I said wrapping my arms around Koga's waist. Alexander extended his hand out to Koga. Koga slapped the front of Alexander's hand with the front of his then slapped the back with the back of his hand, grabbed it and snapped his fingers. Alexander had a 'what is this?' look on his face. I sighed, Rin giggled, Raven cracked up, and Sesshomaru was staring at the people dancing (or should I say jumping up and down like maniacs).

"Okay then...," Alexander mumbled.

"I'm thirsty," Sesshomaru said randomly.

"Me too," Koga agreed.

"Then go drink something!" I said pushing them over to the bar. Then i walked back over to Rin, Raven, and Alexander.

**(Koga's POV)**

**Okay well first Ayame and Rin takes us to a Goth Bar. Aperentally Ayame knows like everyone there and I didn't even know she ever even went out... I am now begining to think she has a second life.**

**"Did you here me?" Sesshomaru asked snapping me out of my thoughts.**

**"Who, what, when, where, why?" I asked.**

**"And how," he said.**

**"Yeah that one too," I said.**

**"I asked what do you want to drink," he said.**

**"Whatever you get, I don't really care," I said.**

**"Fine then...," he said and walked away. I just stood there for a long time watching people go wild. Sesshomaru came back with two red drinks.**

**"Here," he said handing me one.**

**"What is this?" I asked.**

**"A drink," he replied.**

**"It looks alot like blood," I said.**

**"It's not...," he said taking a drink of his.**

**"...Dose it have achol in it?" I asked.**

**"...No...," he said.**

**"You're lieing," I said looking at him suspiciously.**

**"I never lie," he replied. I hesitated before I took a drink. It was... drinkable. So then I was standing there minding my own business when some dude came up to us.**

**"I've never seen you here before," he said to me an Sesshomaru even thought Sesshomaru wasn't paying attention.**

**"My girlfriend brought us here," I said. The big dude hovered over me. He didn't even look goth or punk.**

**"Your girlfriend?" he asked me.**

**"Uh... yeah," I said.**

**"Do I know her?" he asked.**

**"Probably...," I said.**

**"What's her name?" he asked.**

**"Ayame...," I said. Big dude started to crack up.**

**"What's so funny?!" I demanded.**

**"Ayame's your girlfriend?!" he said between laughs.**

**"YES SHE IS WHATS SO FUCKIN FUNNY?!" I shouted. That's when people started to stare at me...**

**"Shh, shh Koga... Find your happy place," Sesshomaru said sounding a little tipsy.**

**"It's just that Ayame is waaaay too hot to go out with some loser like you!" Big dude said. I was about to knock his lights out, but Ayame, Rin, Raven, and Alexander came over.**

**"What's going on over here?" Ayame asked sounding perfectly calm.**

**"This- this-," I would have liked to get out fucking retarded imbecile, but I couldn't. Ayame came up behind me and started rubbing my shoulders.**

**"Koga, Koga, Koga, Koga, Koga, Koga, you must calm down. And as for you!" she said turning to the big dude, "I turned you down 50 bajillion times! And so has all the rest of the girls in this joint! You're not goth or punk, so stop trying to score one and get out of here!"**

**"Well fine!" he shouted with a big booming voice. He left, and I took a big chug of my drink.**

(Ayame's POV)

I swear. I can't leave Koga alone for 10 minutes before something crazy happens... And now he and sesshomaru look a little tipsy...

"You guys okay?" Rin asked.

"Just peachy!" Sesshomaru said in a high pitched voice. KOga looked like he was going to fall over...

"You're not supposed to drink alchol," I said.

"Lets get them home...," Rin said.

"Okay... Bye Raven, bye Alexander," I said waving and draging Koga along.

"Bye," they said together. I drove Rin and Sesshy back to Rin's house.

"See you tomorrow Ayame!" Rin called from her door as I drove away. I drove back to my house with Koga.

"Why... are these things... so heavy...?" Koga said trailing off a few times. I looked at his trip pants. They had chains and what not on them, so do the math.

"Just simply because," I replied.

"Okie dokie then...," he said. He plopped down on the couch and I sat down next to him.

"Hey Ayame...," Koga said.

"What?" I asked.

"You smell good...," he said.

"...Okay...," I said.

"Heeeey Ayame...," he said again.

"_Whaaaat_?" I asked again.

"Will you be my mate?" he asked.

"Maybe after we graduate and maybe after your drunkness," I said.

"I'm not drunk! I don't think... well maybe... I am... but that's not the point...," he said.

"I'm going to bed," I said and went up the stairs. He followed me but he fell once.

RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!

Okay people I hope you liked that chapter!! It's been a while don't yell at me 'cause stuff happens!! Well you know what time it is?! IT'S REVEIW TIME!! Please reveiw or else.

-Katie

P.S. The 'or else' part meant the monkeys will torture you mercilessly until you die from pain!!


End file.
